


Puppy Love

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Brienne's got two young men fighting for her affections. When they're not fighting each other. Pre-School AU.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one shot I thought up while working out the issues with the next chapter of What A Girl Wants. I hope you like it.

The main room of the preschool was filled with three and four year olds laughing, playing, colouring, exploring and climbing. Brienne cast an experienced eye around the room, noticing which of her staff was supervising which children and settling disputes. Sansa was by the dressing up box, resolving the daily argument between Cersei and Daenerys over who got to wear the princess crown. Podrick was helping Gendry, Yara and Theon build a tower out of blocks, getting the children to name the colours as they built. Missandei and Margery were leading a music session with their group; adding a lot of thumping of drums and tinkling of tambourines to the noise level in the room. Arya was supervising a group finishing their finger-painting and outside she could see Jon supervising Sam, Gilly, Edd and half a dozen other children. Well, he was both supervising and participating in their imagined battle of defeating the White Walkers. 

Brienne was about to start sorting for lunchtime when two arguing voices reached her ears. Brienne turned and wasn’t surprised to see Tormund and Jaime bickering again. Tormund and Jaime did not get along and it seemed that their arguments seemed to somehow always involve her for some reason. Both wanted to be her favourites and although Sansa described it as ‘cute’. Except it wasn’t cute, it was getting irritating. 

“OK you two, over here.” Brienne said firmly, guiding both of them to the cushions in the book corner. Brienne sat on a cushion and both sat on either side of her. “Tormund, what happened?”

“Yeah take his side.” Jaime sulked, pouting and crossing his arms. 

“Jaime, you’ll get your turn.” Brienne reminded patiently as Tormund glared at him. “Go on Tormund.”

“I was makin’ a necklace and I was gonna give it to you ‘cos it’s pretty and he stole it!” Tormund insisted with all the rage of an affronted four year old. Miss Brienne was his favourite teacher and he wanted to do something nice but Jaime had ruined it!

“Did not! He dropped it and when I picked it up, he pushed me!” Jaime argued, rubbing his elbow where it had hit off of the floor. Tormund always tried to be Miss Brienne's favourite and it wasn't fair! Jaime was her favourite first!

“Tormund, did you drop the necklace?” Brienne asked fairly as the little red headed boy shrugged his shoulders. 

“Maybe,” Tormund replied, looking at his shoes. “But-“

“No ‘buts’,” Brienne said. “What do you think you should say to Jaime? He was only trying to help but you pushed him. You know that’s not good. It made me sad and it made Jaime sad too.”

“Sorry Jaime,” Tormund apologised sullenly as Jaime shrugged his shoulders.

“’s OK.” Jaime murmured as he handed Tormund the necklace. It was just some chunky beads on a shoe string but Tormund held it as reverently as if it was indeed made of precious jewels and gold. Tormund gave Brienne the necklace, who set it around her neck. Part of being a preschool teacher meant wearing a lot of chunky bead necklaces. Tormund jumped up to give her a hug before rushing outside to join Jon’s group and their imaginary game. As Tormund rushed across the playground, bellowing a war cry, Brienne smiled at him before turning to Jaime.

“Seriously Jaime? Tormund is four, you’re twenty eight, you’ve no reason to be jealous.” Brienne reminded her colleague/boyfriend who at least tried to look ashamed of himself. 

“Just don’t keep the necklace.”


End file.
